


Unwanted

by TsarinaTorment



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Gen, Sasuke Returns to Konoha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarinaTorment/pseuds/TsarinaTorment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke returns to Konoha - but the what if the Hokage's not too pleased? Slight SasuSaku</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this can also be found on fanfiction.net
> 
> This is my first fanfic so be nice!!
> 
> Oh yeah, I don’t own Naruto

There was not a sound to be heard. For once, there was no breeze caressing the emerald leaves in the forest surrounding Konoha. Not a single bird sang, nothing stirred. The bright blue sky didn’t contain one cloud - the sunshine was unbroken.

A raven haired teenager stood in the heart of the wood, gazing emotionlessly at the Village Hidden in the Leaves with cold, black eyes.

“It’s changed,” he murmured quietly. There was a rustle behind him and his three companions appeared.

“So there’s your hometown, Sasuke,” the silver haired shinobi said, violet eyes inspecting the village. “It’s pretty busy.” He was right - they could just about make out the general hubbub of village life. The dark haired adolescent said nothing.

“What’s wrong, Sasuke-kun?” the only kunoichi in the team asked, putting one hand on Sasuke’s chest where his shirt was open, and the other embracing him. He shrugged her off coldly.

“Quit flirting with Sasuke you cow, Karin,” the silver haired ninja told the red head.

“I’m not a cow, Suigetsu you...you...” she spluttered, unable to think of a bad enough insult.

“Shut up you two,” the final member of the team said quietly, his fiery eyes glinting in the sunlight. Karin and Suigetsu quickly stopped bickering. With much trepidation, Sasuke started to walk towards the gate. He hadn’t eaten for days - starving himself, pushing himself further. His vision blurred slightly, but he carried on walking. It wasn’t long, however, before everything went black and he fainted.

\---

The ginger shinobi darted forwards to catch his leader as he fell. Sasuke’s usually pale face was white.

“Good catch, Juugo,” Suigetsu said. “Shall we proceed?” Juugo grumbled.

“He’s only fainted. Just pour some cold water over him.”

“And he hasn’t eaten for days - don’t you think we ought to feed him?” Karin added. Suigetsu sighed.

“I suppose,” he said before tipping a colossal amount of water onto Sasuke, making him groan and wake up.

“Suigetsu!” he spluttered angrily. “What did you do that for?” Suigetsu grinned maniacally.

“You fainted,” he said. “And Juugo didn’t feel like carrying you.” Sasuke glared at him and opened his mouth to retort but Karin put a chunk of bread in it. He choked, much to the amusement of Suigetsu, and took it out.

“That was unnecessary,” he told her, taking a bite. “Why did you do that?”

“I thought you might be hungry,” she answered flirtatiously. He sighed and finished the bread.

“You’re worse than Sakura ever was,” he said. She looked hurt but said nothing else. Cautiously, Team Taka made their way to the gates of Konoha.


	2. The Hokage's Greeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Naruto

“Stop!” the ninja by the gate said, standing in Sasuke’s way. “State your name and business.” Sasuke looked at him.

“Sasuke Uchiha. I’ve come back.” The shinobi grinned.

“I recognised _you_ , Sasuke. It’s your companions I don’t know,” he said.

“Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu. They’re accompanying me,” Sasuke responded. The ninja nodded.

“The Hokage will need to be informed of your return,” the gatekeeper said. “Please wait here while someone tells him.” Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly and waited.

“Naruto and the other shinobi your age are out on a mission,” the Leaf ninja said. Sasuke acknowledged the comment with a nod but said nothing.

“Sasuke...” Juugo said, but was stopped by a shake of the raven’s head. The last surviving Uchiha was staring at the streets of Konoha, lost in nostalgia. For the first time, Team Taka saw a chink in Sasuke’s emotionless armour. There was an unconcealed look of longing as he watched some young children playing in the street.

“Sasuke-kun?” Karin asked, but her inquiry fell on empty ears.

There was some footsteps and Team Taka inspected the Hokage. He was old, with half his face bandaged; his visible eye was closed.

“Sasuke,” he said. “It’s good that you’re back. I am Danzo, the 6th Hokage. Come with me.” Uneasily, Sasuke and his platoon followed the old man.

“He’s creepy,” Suigetsu muttered to Sasuke, who nodded. When they reached the Hokage’s office the escorting ninja left, leaving them alone with the Hokage. As soon as they entered, eight ANBU Black Ops seized Team Taka. Immediately, Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

“What is this, old man?” he challenged.

“You did me a great favour, killing Itachi, Sasuke. You see, he was the only reason that I didn’t order your assassination after he failed to kill you,” Danzo explained. “The Uchiha’s have always been a war crazed clan and I hated them.” Sasuke glared at him.

“So what are you going to do?” he asked coolly. Danzo grinned evilly.

“Spite your brother,” he said. “ANBU, you know what to do.” The eight shinobi nodded and dragged Team Taka out the door.

“There’s no use in struggling,” one of them told Suigetsu. He sighed and gave up. Looking around, he saw Juugo trying to keep his temper under control. Karin’s cheeks were wet with tears and she was watching Sasuke. Sasuke walked calmly, Sharingan deactivated, watching the young children play. As they passed the Academy they saw some twelve year olds practising Taijustu. One of them stopped and ran over to Sasuke. He was missing a tooth, Suigetsu noticed.

“Sasuke! You’re back!” he said. “Now Boss’ll be happy!” Sasuke smirked.

“Naruto’s still boss, is he?” The boy nodded.

“Konohamaru!” a chuunin with a scar across his nose shouted. Training - **_NOW!_** ” Konohamaru huffed and walked back to the playground.

“Iruka,” Sasuke acknowledged. Iruka smiled at him.

“It’s been a long time since you were my student at the academy, hasn’t it?” he said. Sasuke nodded. As he watched Konohamaru and his classmates training, his eyes showed vunerability.

“What’s wrong Sasuke?” Iruka asked. Sasuke shook his head. Iruka walked over and put his hands on the teenager’s shoulders. “Tell me.”

“Everyone’s so happy. I didn’t have the friendship they had,” he whispered quietly. Iruka looked solemn.

“Perhaps, but you and Naruto were close friends for a while - remember?” Sasuke nodded. “Don’t worry, the Rookie Nine haven’t given up on you yet,” Iruka assured him. “Now, I ought to get back to my class! I swear, they’re worse than you lot were!” That got a chuckle out of Sasuke.

“Are you sure that’s possible? We had Naruto and Kiba!” Iruka laughed.

“Probably not, see you around,” he said, walking back to the class. The ANBU dragged Team Taka away from the academy.

“Who was that, Sasuke-kun? He made you laugh!” Karin asked. Sasuke looked at her.

“Iruka Umino. He was my sensei at the academy.”

“What about the brat?” Suigetsu asked.

“Konohamaru Sarutobi, the Grandson of the Third Hokage.”

“Why did you open up to Iruka?” Suigetsu asked.

“Enough with the questions!” Sasuke snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of chapter 2. Thanks for reading :D
> 
> Tsari


	3. Spiting Itachi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Naruto

Team Taka were roughly bundled into a cell and the door was locked. Juugo sat in a corner and shut his eyes. Karin and Suigetsu immediately got into an argument about who would get the bed. (“Sasuke-kun!” “Me!” “Sasuke-kun!” “Me!”) Sasuke sat on the floor and thought about what Danzo had said.

_“So what are you going to do?” Sasuke asked coolly. Danzo grinned._

_“Spite your brother,” he said._

What did Danzo mean, ‘spite your brother’? What did spiting Itachi have to do with locking him up in a cell? Then the penny dropped.

“Murderer!” he hissed furiously.

“What?” Suigetsu said, looking wearily at the furious Sasuke.

“None of your business!” the Uchiha snapped.

They sat in silence, Karin and Suigetsu’s argument long forgotten. Thoughts were swirling round in Sasuke’s head - and memories.

_“I’ll kill you!” Fugaku snarled, lunging at someone who had dared to disrespect him._

_“No, Father!” Itachi said, restraining him. “Violence solves nothing!”_

That’s right, thought Sasuke, Itachi hated violence. How could I have forgotten? He must have been forced to kill our clan. But he didn’t kill me. **Maybe he cared about you too much,** a snide voice in the back of his head said.

_“Watch this Itachi!” Sasuke said, spinning round and throwing kunai._

_“Be careful!” Itachi said as Sasuke lost his balance and fell over. He clutched at his ankle._

_“Oww,” he said. “My ankle hurts.” Itachi hurried over to him._

_“Let me see, Sasuke,” he said. He inspected it and told Sasuke that he’d sprained it._

_“Oh...” Sasuke said._

_“I told you to be careful!” Itachi said, kneeling down next to him. “Get on my back, I’ll carry you home.”_

Sasuke stifled a sob. How could he have missed it? Itachi must have done something to protect him, but now he was dead.

“Sasuke-kun?” Karin asked, going over to him and putting her arms round him. For once, he didn’t shrug her off - he didn’t even notice that she was embracing him.

The cell door was thrown open and Danzo strode in. it took all of Sasuke’s self-control not to rush at him. Danzo clicked his fingers and a familiar boy entered and grabbed Sasuke. It was his ‘replacement - Sai. Sasuke’s hands were bound and he was lead down into the deepest depths of the prison. They entered a dungeon and Sasuke was pushed onto a stone table and tied down. Once he was safely secured, Danzo laughed cruelly.

“Itachi told me that if I harmed you he’d tell the village the truth about the Uchiha Massacre. But now he’s dead...” he trailed off meaningfully. Sasuke glared at him. The 6th Hokage grinned and flicked an electricity switch. Too late, Sasuke realised that his bindings were metal. A high voltage flowed through him and he screamed. As he started to pass out, something was injected into his neck, jerking him awake.

“You can’t escape the pain by fainting,” Danzo said, sending another current through him. He drew a kunai and approached Sasuke, turning off the electricity. Sasuke screamed again as the cool metal bit into his chest, leaving a deep gash. Dimly, Sasuke realised that nothing on its own would be fatal - Danzo was trying to torture him to death. Slow and painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tsari


	4. Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

She stood by him, stroking his hair. He was in pain, she could see that. Numerous, red gashes bled sluggishly and she couldn't stop it. Helplessly, she watched Danzo apply electricity, making him twitch.

"Stop it!" she shouted, but he didn't hear her. She tried to wrest the switch away from him, but to no avail. No-one could see her. No-one could hear her. A kunai slowly- agonisingly slowly - carved another gash in the victim's chest. She held his hand as the blood leaked out and he screamed. He didn't feel her. The blade flashed again and she stood in the way. It made no difference and a gash appeared in the boy's forehead. Scalp wounds bled a lot, she knew, and this was no exception. She kissed his forehead, but he still screamed.

"Shh," she whispered. "I'm here, Sasuke. Everything will be all right, I promise." There was no sign that her beloved Sasuke heard her. Another electric shock passed through him and he screamed. With concern, she noticed that his screams were getting quieter.

"Hold on, Sasu-chan!" she cried and fled the room. If she could've, she would have cried but only ghostly beads of moisture glistened against her translucent skin. Sometimes, Mikoto Uchiha really wished that she wasn't just a spirit, but a person with real substance. Listening to the whispers of her fellow ghosts, she sped towards the gates of Konoha where the only person who could see or hear her was.

She scanned the crowd for that shock of blonde hair - for that cheesy grin... there! She ran towards him.

"Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!" she shouted. He looked around and saw her, frantically waving her hands to get his attention.

"What is it, Mikoto?" he asked.

"She's killing him!" she sobbed. He looked confused.

"Who's killing who?" he asked.

"Sasuke! Danzo's killing my Sasu-chan!" she cried. He turned pale.

"What is it, Naruto?" the pink kunoichi next to him asked, unable to see or hear Mikoto.

"That damn Danzo is killing Sasuke, apparently," he said.

"Sakura! Sakura!" a dark haired medic ran towards them. "Lady Tsunade has woken up!" Sakura smiled.

"That's great. Shizune!" she said.

"Brilliant!" Naruto shouted. "We can get her to stop Danzo killing Sasuke!" Mikoto smiled and accompanied them to where Tsunade was.

"Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto yelled. "Sasuke's come back but Danzo's killing him! You have to save him - please?" Tsunade looked shocked.

"What? Where is he?" she exclaimed, jumping out of bed.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune protested, but she was ignored. Naruto looked at the spirit of Sasuke's mother, who led the way with no hesitation. Through the village and into the prison. Down and down the murky corridors. They all paled when they heard a scream and sped up.

The door was locked but Tsunade and Sakura kicked it down. Danzo pressed a switch and Sasuke spasmed, screaming. Grimly, Naruto threw a shurikan and smashed the trigger, stopping the electric shocks.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade demamnded.

"Calm down, Tsunade. I am sure that he has ulterior motives for returning to the village and I was trying to find it. If he dies, I will question his companions.

Tsunade twitched. "Companions?"

"Three. A girl and two boys," Danzo confirmed. An evil grin spread across Tsunade's face.

"Naruto, Kakashi. Take Danzo and put him in the cell that Sasuke's companions are in, and bring them here," she ordered. Naruto grinned.

"With pleasure." They grabbed Danzo and dragged him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tsari


	5. Team Taka Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Suigetsu jumped when the cell door was thrown open. The first thing he saw was Danzo.

"Where's Sasuke?" he snarled, backed up by Karin and Juugo. Danzo opened his mouth to answer but another voice cut across him.

"You're Sasuke's companions, right?" a hyperactive blonde ninja said. They nodded.

"Good, out you come," a silver-haired shinobi said. With little hesitation they emerged from the cell. To their amazement, Danzo was pushed in and the door locked.

"I'm Naruto," Naruto said. "And this is Kakashi-sensei."

"Sasuke's this way," Kakashi said. "But you may not like what you see." Team Taka gulped and followed the two Leaf shinobi down into the depths of the village. Shizune dashed past them causing Naruto and Kakashi to pale significantly. Entering the room, Karin almost screamed.

Sasuke was lying on a cold stone table with half-closed eyes. His entire torso was covered with rich crimson blood. His blood. Two kunoichi were bending over him - a blonde woman and a pink-haired girl Sasuke's age. When she saw them, the older female approached them.

"I'm sorry about the misunderstanding. I'm Tsunade, the 5th Hokage. I've been in a coma for a few months so they elected a new Hokage - but why Danzo I have no idea." Juugo nodded.

"That's OK, but what happened to Sasuke?" he asked.

"Danzo _said_ that he thought that there was an 'ulterior motive' for Sasuke to come back so he was trying to find out what it was - but I'm not convinced. Either way, if Naruto couldn't talk to spirits, he'd be dead," Tsunade said. Shizune ran back in.

"I've got it, Lady Tsunade," she gasped, holding out a syringe. The pinkette took it and walked back over to Sasuke.

"What's that?" Karin asked suspiciously.

"A tranquilizer. Sasuke's in so much pain that we can't do anything before knocking him out," Tsunade explained.

"Hang on, I've heard of you. You're a famous medical nin, aren't you?" Suigetsu said.

"Yes."

"So how come that girl's applying it, not you?" he asked.

"Many say that Sakura's grown to be stronger and more skilled than I am. She's perfectly capable of doing it."

Suigetsu grunted and watched Sakura inject the tranquilizer. Slowly, Sasuke's eyes closed and he went limp. She immediately laid her hands on his chest and a green glow appeared. After about 30 seconds, she stopped.

"Lady Tsunade, we need to get him to the hospital - fast!" she said urgently. "We don't have what we need here." Tsunade nodded.

"Take Sasuke on ahead, room 201," she said. Sakura nodded and both she and Sasuke disappeared in a flurry of cherry blossoms.

"Where did they go?" Karin asked.

"The hospital. We're going the long way." Together, they ran out of the prison and into the hospital.

"New patient, room 201," she told the nurse at reception, who nodded. "Sasuke Uchiha." Then, they quickly made their way to the emergency room where Sakura was waiting. The blood had been washed away from his mouth and nose and he had an oxygen mask. Carefully, the two females put their hands on his chest and started the long healing process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tsari


	6. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

When Sasuke stirred, he felt something soothing on his chest. Opening his eyes, he saw Tsunade and Sakura healing him. Something wet brushed his face and he looked at Shizune, who was carefully wiping the blood away. She smiled at him before talking to the others in the room.

"He's awake." There was a general hubbub of noise and he shut his eyes. He could feel the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. The soothing healing stopped and he sighed. He was lifted up slightly and something tight was wrapped around him.

 _I must look like a mummy_ , he thought when the bandaging finished.

"Is he really awake, Shizune?" Tsunade asked sceptically. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at her. "Oh, ok. He's awake."

"Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked, entering his field of vision. He blinked at her. She was pushed out the way and Sakura stood there.

"You are _incredibly lucky_ , Sasuke Uchiha," she told him. He looked at her, confused. "If Naruto couldn't communicate with spirits, you'd be dead." He was still confused. She sighed. "You won't believe who really saved you. She was the spirit of someone called Mikoto Uchiha." Sasuke stared at her. He had been saved by the ghost of his mother? He shut his eyes again.

"Sasuke," Tsunade said gently. "Why did Danzo torture and try to kill you?" He opened his eyes and looked around meaningfully. She got the message.

"Ok, everyone out." There were several complaints but she pushed them all out and shut the door firmly.

"He... he said that it was to spite Itachi - and because he hated the Uchihas," Sasuke whispered. His voice was muffled by the oxygen mask but Tsunade could still understand him.

"Spite your brother?" she asked gently. He nodded.

"Apparently, Itachi told Danzo that if he harmed me at all he'd tell the villagers the truth about my clan's murder - who's truly responsible," he whispered, tears leaking down his face.

*****

Three weeks later, Team Taka stood in the Hokage's office, facing Lady Tsunade. Sasuke was still slightly weak, but Tsunade figured that he'd want to get out of the hospital.

"So, you three want to become Leaf shinobi, and you, Sasuke, would like to be accepted back?" Tsunade said. The four shinobi nodded. "I have 'consulted' with the village elders and the emergency committee and we've decided to accept all four of you. Sasuke, you will be put into Team Yamato, while Karin joins Team Kurenai, Suigetsu - Team Kakashi and Juugo - Team Gai." She saw the look on Sasuke's face. "Let me explain, Sasuke, who is in each team. Team Yamato is Yamato, who I doubt you know, Naruto and Sakura. Team Kurenai is Kurenai, Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata and Shino. Team Kakashi is Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji. Team Gai is Gai, Rock Lee, Neji and Tenten." Sasuke still looked confused. "Asuma died so the senseis got shuffled around a bit. Despite the fact that Kakashi trained you, I put you with your old teammates because I know you work well together. Also, Team Yamato now have Shinobi who control all five elements. Now go, you'll find them easily enough." They left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tsari


	7. Teammates New and Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sasuke decided to get rid of Karin first because she was clinging to him and smiling pathetically so he headed to where Team Eight used to train. To his delight, he could hear the barking of a dog as they neared the clearing.

"Yo, Sasuke!" a boy with red marks on his cheeks shouted, running over to the Uchiha with a massive white dog in tow. Karin screeched and hid behind Sasuke.

"Relax, Karin," he said, annoyed. "Good to see you to, Kiba."

"Sasuke Uchiha," a young man with dark glasses and a thick cloak said by way of greeting. A bug crawled over the thick hood. Karin shuddered.

"S-s-sasuke-k-kun..." she stuttered. "I-is this m-my new sq-squad?"

"Shino," the Uchiha said, ignoring her.

"You sound like Hinata," a dark haired kunoichi said, walking up to her with a baby in her arms.

"H-hinata?" Karin asked.

"She's not normally this shy," Sasuke said. "She's usually very loud and obnoxious, like you, Kiba." Karin pouted. "Let's go, Suigetsu, Juugo." The two shinobi nodded and followed Sasuke away from the clearing, leaving a dismayed kunoichi behind. They headed towards Team Gai's training area.

"Uchiha." Neji spoke before they could see each other.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke waited until he could see him before responding.

"Sasuke! Have you found the power of love yet?" a loud boy with a bowl haircut shouted.

"No," Sasuke said shortly. The shinobi looked down.

"That is very unfortunate," he said. "I cannot imagine what that must be like. But still. I will fight you for Sakura's hand." Sasuke looked disgusted.

"No." He turned to Juugo. "Do us all a favour and keep your temper under control," he said.

"No! Temper is a part of youth!" the ridiculous sensei protested. Sasuke ignored him.

"Hyuuga. If he loses his temper stop his chakra points and get me."

The powerful shinobi nodded in understanding.

"Let's go, Suigestu," Sasuke continued. The water ninja nodded, grinning smugly, which made Sasuke feel uneasy. When they were out of earshot of the training spot, Suigetsu spoke.

"What did old bushy brows mean when he said that he'd fight you for Sakura's hand?" he asked, grinning. Sasuke scowled.

"Do I have to answer?"

"Yes. Spill it."

"When we first met, it was the Chuunin exams. He asked Sakura out on sight, but she turned him down. She then grabbed my hand and dragged me away, giving him the wrong idea. A few minutes later, he challenged me to a fight, and defeated me easily in midair. Sakura caught me when I fell awkwardly, making him very jealous – even though she's just as nice to him," Sasuke explained. "And he's got it into his head that I love her."

"And are you?" Suigetsu asked snidely.

"No," he denied. "Here we are... oof!"

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted, hugging him tightly. "Are you in our team?"

"No he's not," Kakashi said. "We've got Suigetsu." Suigetsu grinned.

"Sorry I'm not Sasuke," he said sarcastically. Ino hit him. "Oww."

"You rejoining Naruto and Sakura?" Chouji asked.

"Duh," said Shikamaru.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi said. "Yamato's nice – he gets on with Sakura and Naruto well. And he never seems to get delayed – unlike me." Sasuke smirked.

"I still haven't forgiven you for making me late for the final Chuunin exam," he said. "Get off, Ino." Grudgingly, she released him. "Suigetsu – don't wind her up – her temper's worse than Karin's."

"Advice for you, Sasuke," said Kakashi. "Don't make Sakura mad unless you've got a death wish." Sasuke stared at him before leaving. He made his way to where Team Seven used to train. He found it and stood by a tree, waiting for them to notice him.

"Come on out, Sasuke," Naruto said. Smirking, Sasuke emerged.

"You've gotten good, Naruto," he said.

"Sasuke – Lady Tsunade finally let you out?" Sakura said. "This is Yamato-sensei," she added, gesturing towards a Jounin he didn't recognise. He nodded.

"We're going to Ichiraku to meet up with the other squads," Yamato said. "Come on."

Team Seven made their way towards Naruto's favourite ramen stand, where the other squads were waiting. They stood, making polite conversation for ages until Naruto spoke up.

"Are we ever going to order?" he demanded. "I'm getting hungry here!" They all laughed and sat down. Quite possibly, the ramen stand had never been so full before.

As they ate, Sasuke noticed that Karin wasn't watching him for once in her life. She seemed to be more focused on... Naruto. Naruto? Looking round, he could see that he wasn't the only one that had noticed. Hinata was glaring at the redhead's back, not touching her ramen. _Has Karin finally gone off of me?_ he wondered, pleased. He glanced at Kiba, who looked back at him. For once, they understood each other, and the dog boy moved closer to Hinata, talking to her softly. The Hyuuga heiress looked away from Karin and concentrated on the boy and his dog instead. Neji looked at Sasuke with what looked a tiny bit like gratitude. They both rose and walked out of earshot.

"Maybe Hinata will finally realise that dog-boy loves her," the Hyuuga said. Sasuke nodded.

"She's never had a chance with Naruto – it's about time she realised that. To be honest, I'm not complaining. Karin's fawned over me for too long," he said.

"Sasuke! Neji!" Sakura called. "Naruto's had enough so we're going back to train!" The two genii looked at each other one last time before heading towards their squads.

"Don't forget what I told you about Juugo," Sasuke muttered. Neji nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tsari


	8. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Team Eight waited with baited breath as Karin worked on the task that Kurenai had set her – find Shino, who was hiding.

"Due south, twenty metres," Karin said, opening her eyes. Kurenai clapped her hands, pleased.

"It's good to have someone of your talent on our squad, Karin," she complemented.

*****

Juugo and Gai sparred while the rest of the squad watched. Their eyes widened in shock as Juugo sent their sensei flying backwards.

"The power of youth is indeed strong in you," Gai said, standing up. "You are a valuable asset to our squad."

*****

"You're a Water ninja, huh?" Kakashi said. "Let's see what you can do." Suigetsu grinned and created a huge wall of water, splashing the copy ninja.

"You splashed my book," the Jounin complained, "but I have to say you're better than Kisame and Zabuza were when I fought them." Suigetsu nearly glowed with pleasure.

*****

"Let's see what you can do, then," Yamato said to the newest addition to his squad. The Uchiha smirked and created a Chidori Current, which Naruto was forced to dodge. Then Sasuke created a Fireball which whistled through the air.

"Not bad," Yamato commented. "Let's see you spar against Naruto." The two childhood rivals faced each other.

"Don't fight to kill, Naruto," Sakura warned. "He's not 100% yet." The jinchūriki nodded and created some Shadow Clones, which encircled Sasuke. The Uchiha grinned. He sent Chidori Lightning towards each clone then gasped in surprise as each one created a Rasengan to counter his attack. What Chakra does Naruto use? He activated his Sharingan – and dodged as the shadow clones attacked. Someone grabbed him from behind. Turning his head, he saw that Naruto had grabbed him while he was occupied by the doppelgangers. He kicked out, but Naruto wouldn't budge. A gleaming kunai pressed against his throat.

"I win," Naruto said wickedly. Sasuke didn't reply. The ninja tool pressed harder. "So, Sasuke, **who** won?" he asked. His captive sighed.

"You did, now get off me." Triumphantly, Naruto released him, but tripped him up.

"That's enough, Naruto," Sakura said. "Get up, Sasuke." The Uchiha stayed flat on his face. Concerned, she knelt down next to him. "Sasuke?" His body shook. "Sasuke!" She rolled him over. His eyes were closed.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto said. "Get up!" Sasuke coughed and his eyes flickered open. He tried to sit up but Sakura wouldn't let him.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"Nothing," Sasuke lied. Yamato frowned.

"Tell the truth. We can't help otherwise."

"I don't need help," he said out of habit.

"Sasuke. We can do this the easy way – or the hard way," Sakura said. He shrugged. "The hard way it is, then," she said, putting her hands on his chest. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Naruto and Yamato restrained Sasuke. A few minutes later her eyes flew open.

"Well?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"He hasn't recovered fully," she said quietly. Sasuke shut his eyes. Sakura started to heal him, then stopped. "Naruto," she said. "I'll need your Chakra." Her teammate put his hands over hers. She restarted the process of healing him, using Naruto's Chakra, not her own. After a few minutes, she and Naruto withdrew their hands. Sasuke's eyes opened and he sat up.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us," Sakura scolded him.

"Hn," he replied. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Don't bait her, Sasuke," Naruto warned. His teammate sighed.

"Fine," he said. "And before you ask – I didn't know." Sakura tutted. A glowing hand covered his throat and healed the slight cut where Naruto's kunai had dug in.

"You're annoying, Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura said. "But I love you anyway." She put her arms around him and kissed his forehead. He blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tsari


	9. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Aww," a mocking voice said. "How sweet." Team Yamato spun round. In front of them stood a man with a swirling, orange mask and short, raven hair. Sasuke hissed furiously.

"Madara."

"Nice to see you too, Sasuke," Madara Uchiha said sarcastically.

"Get lost."

Madara huffed.

"That's not very polite, Sasuke," he said.

"Hn. Whatever," Sasuke replied.

"And I'm not going until I get what I want," Madara added, glancing at Naruto. The Kyuubi host scowled.

"That's me right? No thank you."

Madara laughed.

"You have a choice. Come quietly without making a fuss or I'll kill your friends."

"You can _try_ to kill my friends, but you won't manage it," Naruto countered. Madara looked at Sasuke.

"My clan member will be first to die," he said. Sasuke scowled.

"Get. Lost."

"Let's start with the basics, shall we Sasuke?" Madara asked, forming familiar handsigns. "Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" A giant fireball raced towards Sasuke, who dodged. They both activated their Sharingan. Mimicking each other's movements, two 'Phoenix Flower Jutsu's appeared, cancelling each other out.

Behind his mask, Madara grinned. Everything was going to plan. A ball of lightning chakra formed in Sasuke's palm – the trademark noise accompanying it.

"Chidori?" Madara remarked. "That's all you can do?" Sasuke glared at him. The Lightning Blade lengthened rapidly. Just in time, Madara dodged to the side. Distracting him with the lightning, Sasuke threw a handful of kunai towards the older Uchiha. To his astonishment, Madara managed to evade both the kunai and the jutsu. The beginnings of panic started to invade his mind, although he kept his face carefully emotionless. His chakra wasn't fully built up after his brief but intense suffering at the hands of Danzo – in fact, he'd only been running on about 30% chakra all day. Having used Chidori three times, as well as the Sharingan, he was down to about 2% - he'd have to deactivate his kekkei genkai soon.

Madara activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and produced a mass of black flames – Amaterasu. Cursing, Sasuke activated his Double Mangekyo Sharingan – Susanoo, which shielded him from the unnatural fire. Feeling his chakra ebbing, the used the Dragonflame jutsu. Madara jumped out of his way. His chakra exhausted, the Susanoo disappeared and crimson eyes turned back to onyx.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a hand holding a ball of chakra similar to Naruto's Rasengan punched his chest. Hard. Blood spurted from his mouth and he flew backwards. He landed on his back, more crimson liquid erupting from his mouth. Madara advanced on him, glee clearly evident, holding Sasuke's katana. It swung down and Sasuke rolled out the way – he wasn't beaten yet. Staggering to his feet, he made the correct handsigns for his major technique.

"You're drained, Sasuke," Madara said. "You don't even have enough chakra for the Sharingan." Sasuke shrugged as dark thunder clouds formed overhead, brought into existence by the heat of Amaterasu and the Dragonflame jutsu. A single, white-hot, bolt of lightning struck Sasuke's hand.

Sakura screamed "Sasuke!" Without warning, the element leapt from his hand and sped towards Madara. It was so fast that even he didn't have a chance to avoid it. He dropped like a stone. Sasuke stumbled over to him. Madara Uchiha was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tsari


	10. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sakura watched anxiously as Sasuke walked over to them. He saw swaying slightly, she noticed with concern. As he got closer, she saw that his chest was caked with blood. Beside her, Naruto had also seen the blood. Together, they ran over to their injured teammate. Just as they reached him he collapsed and Sakura caught him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked urgently, kneeling down next to them. Sasuke grinned weakly – very weakly.

Sakura didn't speak immediately. Instead she inspected the teenager in her arms. He was totally drained of Chakra – that much was clear. So was the fact that his usually pale face was pure white, making his onyx eyes stand out in comparison. Her inspection reached his chest, but she couldn't see the wound – there was too much blood.

"I need some water," she said. Almost immediately, a pale hand handed her a bottle filled with water. She looked up.

"Here," Suigetsu said. Sakura decided that she wouldn't question what he was doing there. Gratefully, she accepted the water and gently washed away the blood. What she saw made her pale. There was a small, compact hole just above his left lung.

"What are you doing here?" she heard Naruto ask.

"I saw Kirin and realised that Sasuke was in trouble so I came here as fast as I could," Suigetsu replied. Sakura shut out their conversation – she had more urgent matters to worry about. Carefully, she laid her right hand on Sasuke's wound. He winced and groaned in pain.

"Sorry," she whispered. A green ball of Chakra formed around her hand and she focused it towards the numerous ruptured veins and arteries visible. She didn't flinch when she saw his lung. There was a tiny sliver of it missing, which concerned her. Some of her Chakra was refocused into the hole. She didn't relax when the life threatening wounds closed even though there was a high chance that he'd survive. Having carefully healed the internal damage, she started on the skin. Under her expert guidance, the skin flawlessly flowed together.

Retrieving the discarded water bottle, which had somehow been refilled, she washed away the rest of the blood. There was a lot of it, but there were no other wounds on his front. Gently raising him into a sitting position, she removed his top as he winced slightly.

"Naruto," she said. "Keep him upright." Obediently, Naruto tenderly gripped Sasuke's shoulders, keeping him in the sitting position. Sakura put her hand on Sasuke's back. Instead of being smooth, it was bumpy – a sign of broken bones. Her Chakra seeped through his skin and slowly set the bones in the right places.

"Any more injuries?" she asked quietly.

"No," he rasped. "I... I don't think so." _How much blood has he lost?_ she wondered, considering how pale he was. Carefully, she reclaimed him from Naruto.

"Yamato-sensei," Sakura said. "Please get Lady Tsunade." The ANBU nodded and disappeared. The teenagers fell silent. Sakura closed her eyes, listening to Sasuke's breathing. It kept catching, like he was having difficulty. Sasuke coughed and she opened her eyes. He coughed again and some blood came up. Feeling exhausted, she laid her hand on Sasuke's chest and tried to determine what was happening. What she found did not please her in the slightest. A sliver of bone had penetrated his left lung – so tiny that she'd missed it before.

 _Dammit_ she thought. _I can't take it out here, it's too risky – but will he make it to the hospital?_ Sasuke coughed again, more blood coming up.

"Sakura?" he asked weakly. "Am I dying?" The simple enquiry shook her. It was true, she realised. His heartbeat was slowing and his breathing was getting fainter. Tears filled her eyes.

"Yes," she whispered. "But if we can get you to a hospital..." He shook his head, cutting her off.

"I... I won't make it," he whispered.

"Don't say that!" Sakura scolded.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto sobbed. "It's my fault!" Sasuke shook his head.

"N... no, Na... ruto. Y... you made th... the right ch... oice. I... I wouldn't have... let him t... take you any... way," he whispered faintly.

"Shh!" Sakura said. "Don't try to talk." He smiled at her – a genuine smile.

"You... you fuss too much," he rasped. "I'm going... going to die – we... we both know th... that." Tears rolled down the kunoichi's cheek. "Don't... don't cry, Sa... Sakura," Sasuke said, reaching up and shakily wiping away the beads of moisture. His breathing caught and his hand fell away from his face.

"Sakura..." he gasped weakly. "Sakura... I... I lo..." She had to lean in to hear him. "I... lo..." He fell silent. His body went limp in her arms. His chest rose and fell, then stopped.

"SASUKE!" she screamed. "No! Sasuke! Wake up! Please! WAKE UP!" His sightless onyx eyes stared past her.

"No," Naruto gasped. "No no NO!"

Suigetsu just stared at Sasuke's body. Behind them, footsteps signalled the arrival of Tsunade and Yamato, but they were too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tsari


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A spring breeze blew through pink tresses. Sakura was kneeling on the ground in front of a well kept gravestone. Tears ran down her cheeks though she knelt in silence. Soft footsteps approached.

"It's been a year already," a purple-eyed teen said, crouching down next to her. "Yet still we feel the loss as though it were only yesterday." He put his arm around her shoulders. Gratefully, she leant against him, welcoming the comfort.

"One day," she sobbed. "One day I'll have to move on, I know, but it's so hard to let go." Tears ran more freely as she cried into his chest. He remained still, a pillar for her to lean on.

"Move on when you're ready to," he said softly. "No-one's forcing you. It's hard for all of us."

Team Taka had been shaken by the loss just as much as the Rookie Nine. Karin had looked for comfort in Naruto, who had obliged. Juugo had grown closer to Team Gai, being helped by their constant support. Suigetsu... Suigetsu had, surprisingly, been hit the hardest out of the squad. No-one, not even he, could say why. Perhaps it was because he had spent the most time with him, no-one knew. It could have been because he was there... Unlike Karin and Juugo, he hadn't found someone to help him. Instead, he had buried his sorrow and become the support for others that grieved.

More footsteps could be heard as others approached. Karin, arm in arm with Naruto, Juugo, with Neji and Tenten. Kiba and Hinata with Akamaru. The silver-haired teen looked at them emotionlessly, but inside, he was consumed by envy. Everyone had found comfort. Everyone except him. They all sat or stood in silence, mourning. Years previously, that day had been filled with joy. Now all it knew was sorrow. Time passed; people began to leave until only Sakura and her comforter remained. Eventually, they too stood and made to go. The kunoichi walked away, but the shinobi stayed where he was, drowning in his own sorrow.

*****

For five years, the same thing occurred. They would meet, mourn, then go, and he would be the last to go – often he stayed until midnight.

But on the sixth year things changed. The teen – now a young man – had lost all hope of happiness. Karin and Naruto were married, as were Tenten and Neji and Kiba and Hinata. He was depressed, but kept it hidden behind a mask. Years of comforting people while hiding his own sorrow were taking their toll. On the sixth year after the death he stayed long into the night, as he did every year. That night, he despaired. He knew he was depressed, but that didn't stop him from drawing a kunai and holding it to his wrist. Dark thoughts clouded his mind as he pushed the blade into the skin.

"No!" a beautiful voice cried. Another kunai hit his, knocking it out of his hand. He moved to pick it up, but something pushed him to the ground. He looked up to see Sakura looking down on him. Before he could say anything, she had grabbed his injured wrist and healed it.

"Why?" she asked. "Why did you comfort us when it tore you up inside?" He sat up but didn't answer. "Why?"

"It's what he would have wanted," he said quietly.

"But he wouldn't have wanted you to torture yourself either," she said. Her arms wound around him and pulled him close. "It's time our roles were reversed," she told him. "You've kept it in for too long – let it out." And he did. They sat there for hours while he cried, while he released six years' worth of pent up sorrow.

After that, he changed. To most people, it was a side of him that they'd rarely seen. But to Karin and Juugo, it was the welcome return of an old friend. He never had a family, but visited the grave every year with Sakura until the day that he went on a mission... and a week later his body was brought back.

The next year, Sakura visited two gravestones.

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_23 July – 28 March_

_Son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha_

_Separated from his friends_

_The day he rejoined them_

_RIP_

And

_Suigetsu Hōzuki_

_18 February - 28 March_

_The boy from Kiri_

_And a faithful friend_

_RIP_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather depressing, huh? I appear to have made Suigetsu the second main character... but, oh well. A hint of SuiSaku in there... not a pairing I really like, but nor is NaruKa – I put that in there so that I had a good excuse for KibaHina!
> 
> Well that's this sad tale at an end... hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Tsari
> 
> Oh yeah, if anyone’s interested I’m now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tsari


End file.
